


oven ouchies

by littlevodika



Series: Marvel/MCU Fanfiction [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, appliance destruction, everyone’s a fool, jerry maguire slide goes terribly wrong, sam and bucky are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika
Summary: Sam and Bucky were a double serving of dumbass, to say the least. You had to admit that the birdbrain was pretty cute, despite the lack of brain cells.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Marvel/MCU Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509716
Kudos: 13





	oven ouchies

**Author's Note:**

> this is an oldie but goodie to me, i love both of these guys a ridiculous amount

"Triple dog dare you to do the Jerry Maguire slide into the kitchen," Bucky taunted. It took you a second to realize that yes, those were the words spoken by an adult to another adult. These were two men known as defenders of Earth, brave men who served in the United States armed forces, and this is what they did with their spare time?

"You're on, Frostbite."

"Seriously," you interjected from the couch. "Do you guys have nothing else to do? I can give you a whole list-"  
"We don't want your Honey-Do list, Y/N/N. Steve might though, go ask him."

Bucky's comment warranted an eyeroll and when these two were concerned, you were never one to hold them back. "You children need a babysitter, and today I have the misfortune of being yours."

Sam's laugh was hearty, despite the comment not being that funny. You weren't complaining, since the sound was like honey from the comb. He may not know it but damn was he an effective aphrodisiac.

The way his muscles flexed during training (not that you were ogling) was arousing, and your mind couldn't help but wander when his lips wrapped around the opening of his water bottle, some of the water mingling with sweat and-

CRASH!

"Motherfucker!"  
"Sam, holy shit! Y/N! We need your help!" The Brooklyn man sounded a bit frantic but almost bordering on laughter. That got you really worried, really quick.

Sliding your favorite slippers onto your feet, you turned and nearly jumped over the back of the couch. When you look at the scene in front of you, it took longer than it should have for you to suppress your laughter at the demise of the Air Force vet.

Sam was splayed on the floor in front of the now shattered oven door, the glass littering the floor and him as well. He was smiling through the pain, obviously amused at how he got to the situation; however, the hilarity of a failed Jerry Maguire slide didn't keep him from feeling the glass that cut him.

You bent down in front of the injured, trying to make sure that he didn't have any large shards impaling him. While that search came up empty, Sam was still littered with tiny specks of glass and you knew that some of them weren't going to be easy to get out.

These two were ridiculous.

"Bucky," the man in question turned to you in seconds. "Bring me a first aid kit. It'd be stupid to get him into a bathroom at this point." He nodded and left the room.

Sam's eyes are mirthful as you begin casting aside the larger pieces into the trash can, your eyes finally having an excuse to linger on his body.

"Like the view, Y/N?" He smirked, enjoying the way your eyes focused on anything but him in a last-ditch effort to not look like you were admiring his physique.

You didn't completely ignore him, favoring an exhale as a reaction instead of speaking. "Don't go givin' me the silent treatment now. I don't know if I could survive it!" He drapes one arm over his forehead like the dramatic faints on soap operas, eliciting a small laugh when you return with the broom.

"Shut up, Sam. I can't see to pick up the glass when you talk, just let me get this up and we can have the longest conversation ever." You begin to sweep so you have a clean workspace to tend to his wounds, feeling Sam's eyes on you the entire time.

You don't know what's going through his head, you never do. You assume it's because of his time overseas paired with his VA work and now Avenger duties that help him school his thoughts. Whatever it may be, it works.

"You know that makes absolutely no sense, right?" Bucky had set the first aid kit down beside Sam and took the broom from you, a silent nod telling you to tend to the wounded man below you. He had cleared a spot on the floor big enough for you to be down there with him without getting cut yourself and you eased yourself down to the floor.

"Just shut up and get to cleaning, Jack Frost."  
"Yes ma'am," Bucky laughs and Sam pouts at you for using a nickname that he hadn't thought of before.

You begin to gently pick the tiny bits of glass you can see off his shirt and pants, throwing them towards Buck's growing pile of glass. Once you have the easily visible bits off his clothes, you decide that since he landed partly on his back there were still some pieces on his shirt and even in the skin. So because you were never one to half-ass things, you utter four words you dreamed of saying under completely different circumstances.

"Take your shirt off." You knew this wasn't going to end without teasing as soon as the words left your mouth.

"Damn, Y/N," Sam chuckled, "if you want me to strip, at least take me out first!"  
"Sam!"  
"Alright, shutting up now."

You laughed as he flashed you a dazzling smile, moving your hands to the hem of his solid grey tee. Gingerly it was lifted from him and you hated seeing him since the tiniest bit at the flecks of glass that stuck in his back.

Now all you had to do was use tweezers and somehow pull the glass out before his defined back muscles got you too distracted.

"I'm gonna be as gentle as I can. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Sam nods and you open a pair of sterile tweezers from the kit. Bucky had already finished his end of the job, favoring to watch the soft interaction between the most oblivious yet soft people he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> this is on my old tumblr, like a lot of my stories i post on here. the format differences have to do w/ whether i wrote the piece on my phone’s docs app or whether i typed it out on my computer, like how the story has perfect capitalization (types on computer) but this notes section has no capitals at all (my phone)


End file.
